


My Beard is More Awesome Than Yours

by behindskylines (deanlovessammymorethanpie)



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Beard Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovessammymorethanpie/pseuds/behindskylines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer demands that his beard is the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Beard is More Awesome Than Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on December 3, 2008 on livejournal under the name himmerethwen (an lj username I used previously).

“It’s quite obvious that mine is more manly.” Jon says, rubbing his hand up and down Spencer’s bare shoulder. “And for obvious reasons.”

“Why, cause you’re the top? Are you seriously going to bring **that** into this conversation?”

Jon shrugs against Spencer’s chest, and giggles when his fingers dig into sensitive flesh. “I’m just saying.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re not the one who actually gets fucked up the ass, that your beard is more manly?”

Jon shrugs again, and Spencer sort of sits up, balancing himself with one hand on Jon’s chest, slides his legs further down the bed, and deeper between Jon’s. “I’ll have you know, Jonathan Walker, that my beard is much more awesomer than yours.”

Shifting his head on the pillow, Jon looks up at his boyfriend, and can see the honest-to-god argument forming in his head. Jon smiles, and lets him go for it.

“I contest that my beard is prettier, for one, because I am prettier. Not to say that you’re not pretty, just…I’m prettier. Besides, you’re not really the type I’d call ‘pretty’…”

“Hence the ‘manly’ statement from before…”

“Hush. Furthermore, my beard is made of sunshine and smiles and hugs after sad days. There is no other beard in the world that is made of better things than my beard.”

“Except for mine, which is made of awesome.”

Spencer ignores him, and charges on. “Case in point. Remember the day that Brendon got caught in the rainstorm, and he dropped his ice cream cone? Even Ryan couldn’t make him feel better, but I gave him a hug, and he was healed by the power of my beard.” 

Jon fights off a giggle, and nods solemnly. “Then again, Brendon can be healed by _air_.”

“You’ll have your day in court, Mr. Walker. Please don’t interrupt mine.” Spencer absentmindedly rubs his thumb across Jon’s nipple, and Jon seriously can’t remember what they were talking about until Spencer starts up again with, “My beard makes me a better musician. It could play the drums for me, it’s so awesome. But, I love playing them too much.”

“More like you love having the opportunity to stare at my ass for three hours straight.”

Spencer looks down at him, a smile on the corners of his lips. “I won’t deny that it’s not a perk.”

Jon snorts at his pun.

“And lastly, my love, my beard is more awesome than yours because I grew mine for you.”

The smile on Jon’s face changes. He can see a bright pink tinge high on Spencer’s cheekbones, and his voice is soft and wondering when he asks, “Really?” Spencer ducks his head, and bites his lower lip, and it takes Jon everything he has to not roll them over and start kissing down his neck, because he wants to hear this.

Spencer only nods.

Jon pokes Spencer’s shin with his toes, and asks softly, “Spin?”

“Your beard was so cool when we met you, and you seemed so much older than all of us. I felt like I had to grow it just to be cool enough to be around you. You noticed me with it. You noticed when it got past the junior-high-puberty-stache, and noticed it when it became full-blown-man-beard. You would compliment me when I started growing it, and I know that’s what attracted you to me. My beard is why you love me, and therefore, more powerful than yours.”

Jon cups his hand around Spencer’s elbow and pulls, breaking the line of his supporting arm so that Spencer has to land on his chest. He shakes his head. “No, Spencer.” Jon leans in for a quick kiss on Spencer’s lips. “No. That’s not why I love you. I noticed you before the beard; I loved you before the beard. Don’t get me wrong, you look fucking hot with a beard, but I would love you without it too. I love you. You. I love your eyes and how they light up when you see me, and that smile that you have just for me. I love how sweet and kind you are, how giving and solid and there you are. And I love how funny you are, and how you always know how to make me laugh when I need it the most. None of that, and none of the other thousands of reasons that I love you come from your beard. They all come from your heart.”

Spencer’s eyes flicker back and forth between Jon’s, and he can tell that it’s the truth. He leans forward, and kisses Jon hard on the mouth, slipping his tongue inside and moaning when Jon’s hands cup his ass. He wiggles on top of Jon, and slides his lips down Jon’s throat, mouthing a hot line to his collarbone. “So, then…who wins?”

Hooking a leg behind Spencer’s knee, Jon flips them over, and looks down into Spencer’s bright eyes before kissing him lightly, pulling away with a smile. “Why don’t we just call it a tie?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
